everything starts with a drink II
by Shievi
Summary: Emily and Jayden are a pair just like Kevin and Mia. Mike don't care, but Antonio... And then something happens to Serena, life is falling down for Emily. Story complete
1. Where is Antonio

Emily woke up quiet in the arms of her lover. She opened her eyes and smiled. Her lover held her tightly. Her head lay against his chest. She looked up and saw his sleeping face. She moved her hand to his face.

With her fingertips, she stroked his face. It was now three weeks ago, three weeks ago since their first kiss. Three weeks ago she had discovered that he was her secret admirer. She came with her fingers to his lips. She grinned as he kissed her fingers.

Emily's smile widened. "Hey there, sleeping head," she said. She reached up and kissed his lips.

"You fell asleep first," Jayden defended without opening his eyes. Emily put her head back on Jayden chest. His arms tighten around her.

"I needed it," said Emily. "After that last Nighlock attack." She yawned deeply. Jayden felt it and smiled.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," he suggested.

"No, how can I spend my free afternoon with you, asleep?" Jayden finally opened his eyes.

"Everyone needs rest, Em," he said. He kissed her hair. "Some more than others." There was just a sleepy replied again and a wide yawn. The sun was low in the sky and the two were entangled in the grass.

"Come, let's go back before they will search us." Jayden rose. Emily protested slightly but stood up. She hit her arms around his waist for a sideways hug. Jayden hit his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. They both enjoyed each other's presence. Emily put her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

"Hey, stay awake, sleeping beauty or I have to carry you. "

"Would you carry me?" Emily asked, her eyes still closed.

"I would do anything for you. Will I prove it? " he asked loved. Emily shook her head. "No," she answer tired. "I don't wanted to use you." Jayden stopped walking. He moved his arm so that he could place her. Emily kept her eyes closed. "You would never make use of me, I like to carry you," he said.

Emily opened her eyes and pulled a difficult smile. She hit her arms back around his neck and laid her head back. "Do you know how pleased I am with you as boy friend." She closed her eyes again. Jayden, gently stroking her back.

Emily's breathing became softer and deeper. Jayden actually thought she had fallen asleep. So when Emily lifted her head and moved back, Jayden pulled her right back to him. Emily disbursements of his reaction as he.

"Sorry, I thought you had fallen asleep," he excused himself. He searched her eyes. He saw that she really began to fall asleep.

"Come, let's move on." He wreathed his fingers in hers. Emily managed to stay awake until they were home.. They could smell the delicious food from outside.

"Can you eat without falling asleep over your plate," Jayden joked. Emily stuck her tongue out at him. They sat at the table.

"Good evening," Mentor Ji greeted. Emily smiled in response. Jayden just looked. They were eating in silence. Everyone was tired. Even Mike with his jokes looked tired. Mia was lying with her head on Kevin's lap. Kevin brought his fork to her mouth.

'Mouth open, "he said. Mia laughed. "I'm not a baby, Kev," she said. She felt a little offended.

"I know, but you can not even held your own fork, so mouth open." Mia gave in and opened her mouth. Emily frowned. Wisely, she decided to hold her tongue.

"I'm going to bed," Mike decided. He got up and left the room. Emily yawned again. "I'm going too ', she followed Mike decides. She stood up.

"Sleep well, night beauty." Emily blushed. She left the room. An only Jayden, Mia and Kevin were left.

"Say, where is Antonio?" Jayden asked. Kevin shrugged and continued feeding Mia. "He is gone since the Nighlock was defeated. It's not the first time. " He put his fork down.

"Let we take you also to bed." He slid his arms under her and lifted Mia up.

"Good Night, Jayden."

"Yes, you too, Kevin." Jayden cleared the table. He suddenly began to realize that he'd forgotten something. Something very important. He crept into the girl's room. Kevin was gone. He knelt down at Emily's bed. She seemed already asleep.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently. He jumped a little when he felt Emily's hands behind his neck and brought him closer, as he was pulling away. Not knowing that she was still awake. Surprised, he kissed her deeply.

The two pulled away to take breath. He could see her eyes sparkle in the dark. "I had forgotten to give you a goodnight kiss," he explained. Emily pulled his face back to hers.

"You know," she said to his lips. "You do not always have to provide an explanation." Jayden smiled and kissed her again. Emily pulled him up her. Her hands entwined in his hair.

"Em," Jayden said between kisses. He pulled away and leaned on his elbows. He stroked her face. Jayden saw what she wanted in her eyes.

"Not tonight," he said. He kissed her again before he sat down at the bedside. Emily stroked his arm.

"I gotta go," said Jayden.


	2. Think

Jayden had trouble sleeping that night and he was not alone. Emily was also awake. She blamed herself. She had never had may respond so passionate. But sleep came over her anyway. Soon she was dreaming restless. Mia woke her the next morning. "What time is it?" Emily asked.

"Half-eight, training within half hour." Emily jumped out of bed. She was soon ready, and thought what she was going to say to Jayden. She didn't found him outside or at the breakfast table.

She went to his room. "Jayden?" She knocked on his door. She opened the door. She saw Jayden on his bed, his back turned to her. She hesitantly stand behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I did not ..." Furthermore she did not turned and kissed her passionately. "Not be," he murmured. He looked into her eyes.

"I thought it inappropriate that night. Mia was in that room and you were exhausted, "he explained. Now she understood.

"Emily, Jayden" was called. The two let go of each other and walked out of the room. Mentor Ji came out to them. "Have any of you seen Antonio?" he asked. Emily shook her head.

"Mm," said Ji mentor.

* * *

><p>Antonio walked through the streets of the city. He felt left out. He was not angry at anyone. But lately it was mostly Emily and Jayden. Antonio wanted some time to spend with his best friend also . He was very happy for the two, but still ...<p>

He was like air. He kicked a few stones on the side. He felt something vibrate. He drew his Gold Samurai Morpher. He took on. "Hello?" He said.

"Antonio, where are you? You're not at training ' Mentors voice sounded.

"I do not think I come today, Mentor Ji. I have a lot on my mind" with those words he hung up.

* * *

><p>Mentor Ji wondered what the energy-rich samurai could sit straight. He went to the Rangers coaching. "Mia" he beckoned. Mia hopped into four jumped onto the porch.<p>

"You know what's the matter with Antonio?" he asked. Mia shook her head. "No," she said.

"Why is there something wrong?" Mentor Ji nodded thinking. "Go on with training," he said. Mia looked after him. She turned and went back to Kevin.

"What?" he asked. Mia shrugged. "I do not know."

* * *

><p>That afternoon turned back Antonio. He was immediately stopped by Mentor Ji. "What's bothering you?" he asked.<p>

"Nothing special" lied Antonio. "Just something I need to fix."

"Sure, I'm here to help if .."

"No, everything is good. I just need some time. "

"Okay, if you changed you mind. You know where to find me. " Antonio walked past. Mentor Ji did not like it, that Antonio wouldn't talk. He was always ready for anyone, but somehow he felt that he had failed to Antonio.

Antonio thought he saw the other train. He walked closer. Emily sat on Jaydens back and tried to snatched something from his hands. Mia, Kevin and Mike were nowhere in sight.

Antonio sighed deeply. Maybe he could better leave. He wasn't that important. He's not a real Samurai Ranger. Maybe he could make a decision when he went fishing.

Mia saw Antonio. He looked depressed. What was wrong with him?

"Your friends spying is not a good trait, Mia. You know that? " Mia put her hand over her heart. 'Mentor, you scared me. " He stood beside her.

"Do you know what is wrong with Antonio?" she asked. He shook his head.

"He said he needed some time to solve something."

"What, nothing serious, I hope?"

"No, I only know that he wants to do it alone." Mia looked back.

"Where is he now?" Antonio was gone. Mia walked further into the common room. "He's gone," she hand retrieve.

"Jayden, Emily, have you seen where Antonio was going?" The two stopped what they were doing.

"No," replied Emily.

"I have not seen him.'

* * *

><p>Antonio threw out its sting. He sat down and waited impatiently. "What I have to do?" he asked himself.<p>

"If I go away, I have to make an excuse why. And I can not just say "Because you forget your own friends" But if I stay, they naturally will notice something. He clenched his fist.

"Unless I disappear without letting they notice something, that's an idea. Clawzord, what do you think? " he asked.

The crab-shaped zord looked at Antonio and moved his head from left to right.

"Yeah, you're right. They notice it. I can only do one thing. I will have to take distance Yep, that's what I will do.


	3. Talk to me

Mia could not find Antonio. "Relax, Mia. He's probably going fishing, " Kevin said. He began to get on his nerves from his girlfriend.

"But what if he is not going to do that. I mean .. " She was broken up by Kevin.

"Do not worry," he refer to her lips. He gave her another kiss before he returned to his drawing pad.

Mia decided to go to Jayden, maybe he could help her. She found Jayden into the training room. "Jayden," she said. He turned around.

"Can I speak you for a minute." He nodded. He took a towel for the sweat on his face.

"What do you want to speak me?" he asked.

"Antonio" Mia replied. They both sat down.

"There's something bothering him. I am looking for him, but I can not find him. According to Mentor, he wants to solve the problem himself, and Kevin says I should relax and not worry and .. " The rest Jayden couldn't understand. Mia spoke too quickly. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mia," he said. "Antonio'll be fine. He's probably fishing."

"If it reassures you, I will speak with Antonio, when he returns." Mia nodded.

"Thank you, Jayden." Mia rose. "Until then I keep looking." Mia ran from the room. Jayden shook his head sighing. He got up and continued training.

Antonio returned at five o'clock in the evening. Mia was standing outside the door waiting for him. "Antonio, there you are," she said.

"I've looked everywhere for you." Antonio looked at her strangely.

"I was just going fishing," he said. He walked over Mia. He had not caught many fish, but still something. Mia followed him closely.

"But you still could say something . I mean, you were suddenly gone and ... "

"Mia, I'm back now," Antonio flew off. Mia was shocked. Mia did not knew him so. The other had heard the cries.

"Ha, Antonio,' Jayden said. "Can I talk to you?" He said.

"Why, I did nothing wrong," he barked.

"No, just friends together .."

"So suddenly you care. Forget it, Jayden. I'm going to train. " Antonio left them surprised behind. Mia wanted to run after him. Jayden placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him" he said. "What bothers him, I don't know, but it's deep."

"Actually, he looks like Kevin," Emily said. She turned to him. "When you're angry at him because he came into our group and you said himwasn't a real Samurai. Because he never had training like us. Maybe you should go talk to him. "

Kevin opened his mouth and looked at Mia. She looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Fine, but I just try a simple time, understand?" He left the room

"Let's hope that Kevin penetrates through him", said Mia hoping.


	4. Questions

Jayden and Emily were playing a parlor game. To distract them until Kevin was back. Mia did not wanted to play and had locked herself in her room. Mike was watching TV. He was not worried. Anyone can be in a bad mood, he thought "I win," Emily said. Jayden sighed. Emily looked up.

"Do not worry too much, Antonio will be fine, he's always," she said. Jayden nodded. "Yeah, you're right," agreed Jayden. "It's just, I've never seen him like that." He sighed again. Emily cleaned up the parlos game.

"I'll go for awalk, you coming too?" she asked. Jayden shook his head. "I'd rather wait," he answered.

"Whatever you want, I will not be too long away." Emily left the house. Jayden took a seat next to Mike. "What are you seeing? he asked.

"Nothing, just a reality show," Mike replied. "Oh, okay."

In Jaydens head hovered a few questions about Antonio. "What is going on with Antonio? Why he flew out to Mia and why to me? Had he done something wrong, but what then? Jayden sighed again. He would only find out when Kevin was back.

Mia was in her room thinking about Antonio's words and behavior. Antonio speaks always when something is bothering him. The fact that Antonio flew out to Jayden, his best friend. That was very strange. Mia did not understand.

Would it lie to her? But what had she done? She had perhaps not allowed to push to tell it. Mia sighed. This would not be easy.

Emily walked on the street. Thinking about Antonio. She had said to Jayden that everything would be all right with him, but she was not so sure herself. Antonio was a very sweet young, but this really hit on anything. Maybe it had to do with that he was new? No, that wouldn't be it. Antonio's been some time in their group.

Maybe they did something wrong. Maybe they forgot something, his birthday? No, Antonio's birthday is until the autumn. Emily shook her head. But what would it be than?

Did she perhaps hurt or abandoned him? Oh, maybe he has an argument with his zords or maybe his family called to say he should come back home? That would be bad. Then she would rather forget his birthday. Emily sighed. She wanted answered, but she could wait for a while.

Kevin looked for Antonio an half hour now. Wherever he had started training, it was far. he had some questions himself too.

Where are you Antonio? Why did you do that to my girlfriend? Mia has not done anything? Why Mia was so interested in Antonio? Why was she so worried? Have she a cruch on him? Mia still likes me?

"Oh, Antonio, I think you better listen, when I found you" he said.

Mike sat in his room, he went crazy because off Jayden. He sighed and sawed all the time . "Antonio, please, talk to Kevin. The sooner you talk to him, the quicker everything return to normal.'


	5. Talk to Antonio

Kevin had finally found Antonio. He trained at the River. He seemed very angry. Kevin took a deep breath and walked over to Antonio. "Hey, Antonio," he greeted. Antonio turned.

"You are it," he said a little disappointed. He turned around and started back with training.

"Is our fearless leader afraid to come himself or had he no time to come ?" Antonio raised his eyebrows.

"No, actually it was Emily's idea.

"Oh, Emily. So he listened to his girlfriend rather than chase me out. "

"Man, what did you do to Emily?" said Antonio.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It just is. "

"No, it's not. Emily said it before and I just said yes. " Antonio still not turned.

"And why did you say yes?" said Antonio. "Because Mia or you're worried about me?"

"Both," replied Kevin. "You are doing strange the last few days. We try to talk to you but you are barking all off. "

Antonio turned. "Everyone tried to speak with me today. Why, there's nothing wrong with me. Go back to your girlfriend. "

"Hey, you are mean to me and the others. What you are doing is rude. You push us away, we not you." Kevin defended himself.

"Oh, I push you away. Well, sorry Romeo, but I am recently air for everyone. It always has. It is Emily or it is Mia, no, sorry I did anything else. Well excuse me, but I'm tired! " Antonio fighter threw the stick away.

"Is that your problem, that we spend to much time with our girlfriends, not everything revolves around your Antonio."

"No, but not everything revolves around the girls. Since Jayden is together with Emily and you are togehter with Mia, it seems I no longer exist. "

Antonio was flushed with anger.

"Are you jealous?" Kevin asked with a ridiculous tone.

"I, pff, I, no. I just want spend some time out instead of training with my friends. Is that so much to ask? " He turned away. Kevin could not believe it's all because of this stupid thing turned.

"Why didn't you just say it?" asked Kevin. He rubbed his eyes just above.

"Because you would find it childish anyway."

"No, what you're doing is childish and .." There is something in Kevin's pocket vibrated. He drew his Samuraizer.

"Yes, he is with me," he said. "Okay, here we come."

"Problems in the city, we discuss this later." He ran away, followed by Antonio. The two morphed.


	6. Goldie gone

When Kevin and Antonio arrived only Mia and Jayden just stood up. They were surrounded by Moogers who were beathing them. "Hydro Bow!" Kevin shouted. Half of the Moogers disappeared. The other half split up and came towards them.

Barracuda Blade! " Antonio shouted It went faster than Kevin could see. In a flash they disappeared.

"You Goldie, destroy my Moogers that easely, I'll teach you," the Niglock said. The Nighlock was smaller than most Nighlocks they had defeated. Small and fine, but not harmless. He had a big thick head so he could not see his own feet.

"Who are you?" Antonio asked.

"My name is Set. I can set everyone against each other. Want to see it. " The Nighlock spat a strange mixture of saliva and purple lobes, one on Antonio.

"Damm it." Antonio was hanging full with it. "Man, what is this?" He tried to wipe it off.

" You will see soon." The mixture began to glow and Antonio received shocks through his body.

"Antonio!" cried Emily. She tried to get up. A purple glow came off from Antonio. He fell to the ground demorphed.

"Enjoy." The Nighlock disappeared. Kevin dermorphed and knelt at Antonio. He shook his arm.

"Antonio, you're all right, Antonio." His eyes flew open. They were dark and looked straight forward. Kevin shook his arm again. Antonio looked at him.

"Kevin," he said. His voice was heavy. Antonio rose. "Are you okay?" Jayden asked, who now morphed. Antonio looked at him.

"Jayden" he said. "What are you doing here?" Jayden looked at him funny. "Fighting course."

"Fighting, since when you fight in my neighborhood. There are no Nighlocks here you know. "

"What are you talking about, we just fought a Nighlock."

"Yes, down, listen, huh I got better things to do than to listen to your drivel. I gotta go. " Jayden took him by the arm.

"I think you better come with us," said Jayden.

"Let me go before there are riots," hissed Antonio.

"I will not let you go, you go along."

"No, I'm not a samurai Jayden, now let me go." Antonio pulled away and walked away.

"Good heavens, no good," said Mia. Emily and Mike joined them.

"You okay?" The two nodded.

"Where is Antonio going?" asked Mike.

"I do not know, but he said something about he was not a samurai," said Kevin. "And I have a feeling that it has to do with what he have told to me."


	7. A break

"So that was his problem. That I have more attention for Emily than for him?" Jayden asked indignant.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, that's what I've understood underneath."

Emily stared at her fingers. She felt a little guilty.

"Why did he say anything?" asked Mike.

"Because he thought it was childish."

"What he did to Mia, that was childish."

"That's what I said."

"And what now?" Emily asked. Jayden sighed.

"I do not know, we have to get Antonio back."

Emily rose. She took a stick and went out fighting. She had to think.

The others watched as she railed against a dummy.

"She blames herself," said Mia.

Jayden stood up. Mia stopped him.

"I do not think it is good that you're going to talk to her. You will only make it worser, "she said.

"I'm her boyfriend, I really do not make it worser," he said. He pulled away and walked out.

Mia shook her head. "Is not good," she said.

Jayden walked up next to Emily.

"You okay?" he asked. Emily kept tripping on the dummy.

"What... you. .. think ... yourself!" With each word she hit the dummy.

"Sorry." Emily dropped the stick down and sighed.

"No, it's my fault," said Emily.

"No, it's not ..."

"Because of me Antonio is angry on you" she interrupted. She turned to Jayden.

"I think we need a break," she said.

"What?"

"Just for a while until everything is back as it was," Emily said.

Jayden could not get a word on his lips.

"Jayden?" Emily waved her hand to his face.

"You break up?" he asked.

"No, just a break," she said. Jayden nodded.

"I can temporarily live with," he said shocked. Emily focused again on the dummy.

Jayden walked inside.

"I told you not to go," said Mia.

Jayden nodded. "And you were right."


	8. AN

**Het everyone, i know you gone to hate this**

**but if its tursday 26 ocobtre than i can't uplaod for 3 months i am really sorry i will try but i cant promise**

**its my on fault i now**

**i will try to upload some on wensdey the 25**

**bye till 3 months**


	9. Who will get him back

**Sry it took awile, My computer had a crash and deleted the hole story, so i had to started again. If i ket you wait long, am really really sorry**

* * *

><p>The tension was cutting in the house. Antonio who was away. Jayden who still could notdeal with the break. Emily had trouble keeping her thoughts in a row. Mia, who was mad at the pondering of Kevin's. And Kevin, well Kevin, just let it. Mike was the only one whoremains quiescent.<p>

Mentor Ji was one week out of town. He is also worried, but he did not see much. Wherever he went, they did not know. What they did know was that Antonio was not in town.

"He could be anywhere," said Kevin for the fifth time to himself. Mia sighed. She threw the book at the seat and she was gone. She was really mad. Mike looked from one to the other.

Jayden had his fists clenched. Emily sat outside, another dummy in the spunk of a pound.Mike eventually got it on his hips. He took his samuraizer.

"I've so done," he muttered. He grabbed his jacket and he was gone. "Antonio, let me nownot abandon. Gotcha. "

"Where's Mike" asked Emily. Mia shrugged.

"Are you finished with that dummy, I have to get out of here," said Mia. Emily nodded.

The two left the house. "Where are we going?"

"No idea, I just need to get out of there. Kevin drives me crazy. "

"Jayden me."

"You do have a break?" She shrugged.

"Yes, but I .. '

"You regret."

"Yes, no, it's just. I strongly feel that by me Antonio is angry at Jayden. "

"He's not mad at you Emily. He is angry because Jayden is always with you. I understand him. If I had not Kevin, I would not always like that you are all the time with Jayden.

"Oh, but why didn't he say a thing?"

"Maybe he did, but you didn't hear it."

"Maybe is a bilateral word."

"But you understand?"

"Yeah, maybe I can get him back."

'?'

"I'll look for Antonio, who knows he listens to me."

"I would tell the others first."

"Absolutely not, Jayden will only stop me. Besides, he's here now anyway. "Emily took her samuraizer. "I'll find him." Before Mia could stop Emily, she jumped at the first bus that came.

"Emily" Mia sighed. "Be careful." Mia turned and made her way back home. Jayden would be furious. She swallowed. Maybe she should first go shopping, before she went home.Jayden wouldn't let her out off the house anymore, when she went to tell him.

Mike got off the bus one hour later. "This must be it." Mike walked down a sandy path along the long, wide river. Fish swam in the clear water. The wind made the trees to make music.In the distance he saw a man sitting. Antonio. He would talk to him even if he needed to tieAntonio. He took a deep breath and walked to his goal. Everything would now depend onhim, but he had no idea that Emily was not far behind.


	10. Sadness

Mia came into the house. She looked left and right. Nobody in sight. She walked on hertoes to her room with two bags. Hoping to avoid Jayden so. Of course, that as usual losthope.

'Mia!' She was shocked. She let the bags fall to the ground and clutched her heart.

"Phew, Jayden" she sighed. He did not smile or anything. His face was numb.

"Where is Emily and Mike?"

"Uh, Mike, he could be anywhere, the arcade, go get a hamburger or maybe .."

"Do you know or do you not? "

"Hey, you do not have to snap. No, I don't know! "She took the bags and walked over.

"And Emily?" Mia pretended she had not heard. Jayden went after her. Mia closed the door,he opened it. "Mia?" She looked at him. "Sorry," he apologized. She remained stubbornly silent.

Jayden closed the door. "Sorry I snaped at you , well where's Emily?" Mia found him still notbeing nice. Her lips remained shut. "Mia answered, before I ..."

"Before you what!" she flew out. "Before you send me away, or before you go lock me upbefore what, Jayden? Are you going to shout more, huh? Will you do more meaning things. It's bad enough that Antonio is gone, Kevin on my nerves and you shouting to me! "Mia let everything out. She hadn't done it to Emily, but Jayden, oh he deserved it and double thick. Jayden was shocked. The Pink Samurai Ranger flew rarely. As she flew out of it was serious.

"Nothing," he answered. "Nothing." His merciless gaze softened.

"Good, because so nobody has anything on you."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "It's just, Emily and Antonio. It's all my fault and .. "

"Hey, nothing is your fault, everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah, I know .. Can you tell me now where Emily is? "

"Well, she is, she is .."

"Yes?"

"Everyone makes mistakes did you just say?"

"Yes."

"Well Emily went searching for Antonio."

"News flash, there was an earthquake in New Zealand have, for an unknown reason" Emily heard on the radio of the bus. She looked questioningly. She hadn't felt an impact. She stepped off. Here she had to been, according to her samuraizer. She looked around. A sandy path laid by her the same direction as Mike. In the distance she saw a man the green jacket, she gambled on Mike. She began to run. He stopped at one point and seemed to talk to someone. "Let it be Antonio" Emily prayed.

Mike stopped for Antonio. He looked up. "What come you do?" asked Antonio.

"Came to speak with you," replied Mike.

"You have two minutes."

"Why are you not a Samurai Ranger?"

"Have you forgotten already? Serious? "Antonio sighed. "Jayden did not want to, remember. Because I apparently brought the team in danger, but especially his beloved Emily. It was just an accident. "

"Accidents happen."

"Yes, but it was a big one. I had two choices, stay and not talk to him or Emily. Or leave. "

"Why not speak?"

"Are you really forget everything? Jayden thought I wanted to steal his girlfriend, not at all. "

"Antonio, listen, those things are .."

"Antonio" Emily walked in. She had very nearly hear the conversation. Everything of heranyway.

"I like what she doing here?" Emily looked hurt immediately. "Without Jayden, that's asurprise. What do you want? "

"Talking."

"Not a chance."

"But ..?"

"No!" Emily watered. She turned and ran.

"Dude!"

"What, it's not my fault, she should't have come."

"Hey, listen, about what you say about Jayden and Emily, never happened."

"Very funny Mike, I know myself very well what happened." Antonio began to gather his things. "I'm not coming back, even if you beg." Mike was astonished.

"You know, it does not matter which memory you have, but I know it never happened. If you're willing to listen to what is really going on, call me. "Mike turned and ran after a sad Emily. Antonio just huffed what.

"Emily, wait!" Emily continued to run, she wanted to go home. Suddenly she saw Jayde nappear with his sword spin. He looked not at all happy. But Emily did not look once at his face. She just flew around his neck and sobbed. She fell apart. Jayden kept one arm around her for support. Mike joined them. Jayden turned to his sword, and the three disappeared ..

At home Emily slumped totally to the ground. "My fault," she whined. Mike knelt too.

"No, not true. Antonio just need to remember what reallt happened. "

"No matter, he will still be angry with me because of Jayden" she sobbed. She hit her arms around her knees and buried her head.

Mike looked up and saw Jayden standing. He said nothing, he just stood. He looked veryangry, but also a look of sad. He breathed deeply.

"None of you will leave this house without permission."

"What?"

"You heard me, Mike." Mike gritted his teeth.

"Emily?" Mia entered. Immediately hands on both arms. She helped the youngest on her feet. Emily kept her head bowed. Mia rubbed her arms.

"Take Emily to her bedroom, Mia" commanded Jayden. Mia said nothing. She led Emilyaway.

"What do you have?" Mike asked if the two were gone.

"I do not want you or she disappear again."

"I just wanted to help, Emily too. Dude, you could not even comfort her? "

"Me and Emily are no longer together."

"But you're still her friend. You can give at least a hug or something. "Mike was frustrated and stomped his way to his room. Jayden sighed. His words did have a point. He saw Mia came out of the room, head bowed as she walked past.

"How is Emily?" he asked.

'Broken' she replied, without looking up.

"Okay, Mia, look. Sorry about my outburst earlier. I will make it fast up to you, first I must go to Emily. "Mia nodded. Jayden disappeared into the room. He saw Emily on the bed, lying broken. Clinging to the sheet. He sighed. It was so akward. He sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that Emily was still awake. He stroked her back gently. She shivered.

"Emily?" It took a while she turned on her back. He could not afford to smile, but somehow Emily feel better. "Whatever he said, it's not your fault."

"But?"

"No, we will together figure out how to get him back, okay?" She nodded. "Good, becausewe shall need each other more ." Emily did not respond. Actually, she wanted only one thing. His arms around her. But she could not ask, they were no longer together. Jayden saw the too familiar expression. "Move over," he said. He sat on the bed, against the main handrail. He then pulled Emily on him. Emily was still lying, but part on him. Her head on hischest. Jayden listened to what was lying on her heart. He spoke to, when she blamed herself.

By the time Mia came back, Emily was sleeping. She smiled.

But none of them knew what was going to happen. Something would happen with Emily, when they ould see him again. But then in the wrong occasion

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it s long enough now for someone :pp i fits not than i am sorry. So what do you think there will happen? Let me know in pm or review :pp<strong>


	11. Be strong

**For the first time a mixed the song in the story hope its okay for everyone :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?<br>Do you feel like your sinking?  
>Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?<br>Well I know what you're thinking  
>When you can't take it<br>You can make it  
>Sometime soon I know you'll see <strong>

The awful stillness was less grim, The following day. Emily was lying wide awake on Jayden. She watched as he slept. Guilt gnawed deep into her. Jayden had lost Antonio as a friend, it was her fault. She had also hurt him by the break. She sighed. Why did she always ruin everything. Maybe she needed more training and put her feelings to one side. No, that would not work, what the feelings concerned. She would train more, yes, she will do. She felt Jayden's arm around her tighten. She looked up. Chocolate brown eyes looked back.There was a pause. Emily slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head down again. Knowing that he would not let go until the morning sun was in the sky. He turned his head toward the clock. 4.30 am, no time, no interest. Emily didn't could deal with sleep again.

"What are you thinking?" Jayden asked. Emily shrugged one shoulder. She did not wanted to share her thoughts. She would just be stopped. She knew him too well. He would say she have trained hard enough. "Emily?" She had to quickly come up with something.

"Antonio" some off the truth. Hoping that it let Jayden continued on that.

"It will be alright, I promise. I'll make it right. He will again be our Antonio, I promise. "Emily nodded in the crook of his neck. She believed him, but that changed nothing. She would and should become stronger. She could not be weak. She had to be strong. Be like the others. Her thoughts could be become her_ **fatal**_.

**'cause when your in you're darkest hour ****  
>And all of the light just fades away <strong>**  
>When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray <strong>**  
>Well hang on and be strong <strong>

The morning sun appeared and the others awoke too from their sleep. The breakfast was ready, just missing the cheerful yellow. Jayden and Mia called her name, but she never showed. She was not in the house or garden. Mia remembered the only other place she could be. The lake. Jayden did go immediately to it. Mia thought he was the only one who could get her back. Mia had been right of course.

Emily was in her workout clothes at the lake. Samuraizer in her hand, while a number of symbols called. Sand, stone, rock, well, shifting, ... To see n her sweaty face, she was equally busy. Jayden could feel the power that came from her. A symbol did not work, she tried again and again and again. Her legs trembled. But she continued. She sank down on one leg, got up again. Jayden thought it was a little scary to see her like that. Emily was different."Rock!" she cried. The symbol was flying in the air. A small rock appeared and fell into the water. Emily swore under her breath. She wanted it bigger. Again. He could no longer see this. He took his samuraizer. "Towel" he whispered. A colorful red hot towel appeared in his hands.He walked toward her. "Rock!" exclaimed Emily. Her samuraizer slipped from her hands on the floor. She fell to her knees and both hands. Breathing heavily. A hand appeared in herview. Startled, she took him in a wave threw him over her shoulder before she saw who it could be. He groaned.

Emily hit a hand to mouth, as she saw who it was. He stood up. He took the towel he had dropped back up. He also samuraizer cases. He did the towel to her shoulders. The samuraizer he returned. He wiped the sand away. Two hands on both of her arms, he helped her up. Her loose hair sticking to her forehead, her ponytail sticking in her neck. In the few hours that she was up, she had herself already properly exhausted. A hand slid around her waist. Tightly he held her tight. "Breakfast is ready," he said. He did not had to guess why she was training. It now seemed not a good idea to start over. Emily nodded. He guided her back. Arrived, Mia was already waiting on the two. Almost everyone had already eaten. Jayden gave her a smile, which she returned. Emily excused herself a moment. She went quickly freshen up.

**Where taking each step one day at a time ****  
>You can't loose your spirit <strong>**  
>Let live and let live forget and forgive <strong>**  
>It's all how you see it <strong>**  
>And just remember keep it together <strong>**  
>Don't you know you're never alone <strong>

She came back. She had another track suit. She ate quickly, without patience. She had to continue training. Mia and Jayden looked worried as she left the breakfast table and went back outside. "Emily?" Jayden asked. She turned to him. "Where you going?"

"Further training .."

"Now, you've just eaten in five minutes, how long have you been out to train?" She thought.

"Do not know, but no matter. I really must go. "Jayden shook his head. Emily continued her training .' She could not stop now. She had to go. The sun quickly turned to her. Hours on end. The sun was shining in her face. But she did not present in. How hot she got it too. Her throat was dry. The sweat ran like water from her face. Not good for her. She put the katana down after a while, and took up her samuraizer. Symbol after symbol. So tiring. She looked into the burning sun. Black spots came before her eyes. With her hand she wiped some sweat off. So warm. So dry. She felt her heavy clothing. Her feet resisted almost no step.Two hands slid around her waist, as a third hand set a glass of water to her lips.

Her vision was so blurry. Semi-conscious, she found herself be secured out of the sun. Inward. She was put on the seat with a fresh towel this time around her shoulders.

"You must really quiet with it, you forcing yourself too much," she heard. She was so tired that she did not even know who it was. "You need a break." She shook her head.

"Must train." She came over and immediately fell back again. Two hands held her in place.

"You rest, that's an order!" Okay, so that was Jayden. Could not resist. She nodded. She sank back in the seat, tired and defeated.

"She feels really guilty sight," she heard.

"I know, but it's not her fault. It's just hard, not only for her. "

"Yes, indeed, it just bothers me very concerned '

"You're not alone."

**'cause when you're in your darkest hour ****  
>And all of the light just fades away <strong>**  
>When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray <strong>**  
>Well hang on, and be strong <strong>

A hand slid over her face and closed her eyes.

Emily sat up. The Gap sensor went off. She immediately took her samuraizer. Ran after the others. "Go Go Samurai!" Transformed.

"Hey, ugly!" exclaimed Mike.

"Oh, who's here. Where's Goldie, "he mocked.

"Is nothing off your busniss, forest spear!"

Just then Antonio came running.

"Leaves, I hate leaves!" the Nighlock complained when he was thrown aside. Immediately back up.

"Get used to it!"

"Don't think so, I see I see, I have a new trick, wanne see?" He leaped into the air. His big head was pressed to his body. Dirty at first sight. He was dust or gas, or something. He glided through the air. Mike could not hit him.

"Come here you, you coward!" Mike said frustrated. The dust settled down to Antonio. He stood petrified. The others noticed his presence now too.

"Antonio!" Jayden said. Antonio held his arms before him, at the same time someone jumped in front of him.

"Aah!" exclaimed Emily. The dust surrounded her. Faded yellow sparks. The dust cross her body. She clutched her head. Her clothes were torn.

"Emily" Jayden screaming loudly.

Sky Fan! "Mia cried. With a massive sweep, the dust blown away.

"Hey, hey, not fair!" Was set on the ground. "I could only do that trick once."

Antonio saw Emily fall. Their eyes met. Thousands of things went through his head. Memories, funny moments, everything came back. What he had done, what really had happened. His eyes widened opening. Before he knew it, it happened.

"Give it up Red" laughed Set.

'Leave him alone Barracuda Blade! "

"No, how!"

"Friendship is more than your stupid curse, Take this and this and this!"

"No!"

Jayden saw a glint of Antonio come off. Was he really back, Antonio?

Everything was delayed. Nighlock disappeared in the fear. Emily was summoned, but ther ewas no response.

Mia and Mike were on there knees. Kevin on his haunches.

"I've got a pulse, but so weak, she should get out of here now!"

Jayden came there too. "We are never go to be on time."

"Transporting" Mia suggested.

"Not strong enough anymore."

"I can bring her." Antonio still gemorphed. "I'm fast," No words were said. Antoniohitchhiked Emily. He had such great guilt. This was his fault. He had claimed Jayden. He began to see how wrong it is to be jealous. He felt like crying.

**No you're not defeated  
>And soon you'll be smiling once again<br>Then you won't have to feel it  
>Let it go with the wind<br>Time passes us by  
>And know that you're aloud to cry <strong>

He looked down and saw Emily's eyes. He was almost there. She had a little sustain. Her lips moved. He swallowed. "Sorry," he heard. She closed her eyes again. Tears slid down his face now, so much pain and sorrow. He felt Emily slowly slipping away. He saw the Shiba house in the distance. Almost there. He fell through the door. Mentor Ji was already there Jayden had warned him. Emily was immediately taken away. Antonio waited impatiently outside. He sank against the wall. He hugged his knees and began to sob. This may not be true. Surely not. He heard the others come home. Jayden straight running. Antonio didn't raised his head. He felt an arm around his shoulder. He was hugged. Without stopping crying. After hours of tension Mentor Ji did open the door. Antonio looked for the first time. His eyes red.

The facial expression of Mentor's Ji told enough.

**'cause when you're in your darkest hour ****  
>A<strong>**nd all of the light just fade****s away ****  
>When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray <strong>**  
>Well hang on and be strong<strong>


	12. It can't be

Tragic,so tragic.Antonio repeated everything in his head.His envy till his**_ "_****_betrayal__"_**.He had it let come so far. This should never have happened. He felt scared, hurt,lonely. He looked at the pale face. The torn clothes. Dried blood.

With tearsin her own eyes, Mia wiped the blood clean. **_Mia_**.Those who try to help him, but he was too stubborn to listen.Antonio was torn in a conflict of feelings.

Emily had said sorry, but what had he done? Why did Emily say sorry? It was not even her fault. His stupidity. His mistake, nobody else. Her golden hair lay lifeless beside her pale shoulders, the fabric was torn away. A small blood wound that has a dark brown color. Her lips curled. Even in this state, she had been able to smile. Her lips had lost their luster. Dried and cut on the side of her mouth. His fault. His chest felt heavy. He deserved it, he, not she, not poor Emily.

Tears slid silently down his cheeks.He looked further at her body.She missed a shoe. Probably lost on the way.Her others hoe was lying neatly on the floor just before bed.Also torn. It was her favorite pair of shoes. He could not stand it anymore and turned back to Mia.

She looked almost as bad off. Her black hair disheveled,as she took the greatest trouble to keep her feelings under controle and clean Emily's blood. None of the boys could do it or even think about it. Even Jayden. They had to drag him to his room, he lost his control and was almost flown on Antonio. But Antonio had let him do it, if Kevin had not been there to lead him away. He had double and thick deserve the hit. Not according to Mike. He finds it just as bad as him, but found that Antonio could do nothing about it in the first place.

He could have talk about it much sooner, but it was too late now. Everything wastoo late .Mia finally swept away the last bit o fblood clean. She looked at Antonio with leather eyes. He nodded and turned around,facing outwards, so Mia could hoist Emily in something cleaner.

Antonio took a deep breath. He had told already his story to the rest.It didn't took away the feeling of pain, but some where there was relief. He rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted.He had not slept much the pass time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.The eyes of Mike crossed him. Mike had his uniform to sleep. He gave him an encouraging smile: _"__We are here for you"_But who are we? He and Mia,or Mentor, Kevin? It was aquestion mark.

Mike pulled him into the comming room.A platter with fresh put hot tea was steaming. Uncomfortable Antonio took place. Mike sat down beside him. Moments later Kevin came in and even Jayden. It remained eerily silent. Finally,in addition to that Mentor Ji came in too.There was unrestand and despair. Antonio kept his gaze low. He deserved whatever punishment he received, they would give him. But to his surprise, Mentor Ji kneeled before him. He spread his arms and took Antonio in to a hug. The tears came again and this time they were unstoppable. The space was filled. Maybe this was what he eventually needed. A hug that told him tha teverything would be okay. He felt more arms.But because his shocking, he could not see who. After a few minutes (that seemed like hours) he was released. He wiped his last tears away. The last one who let him go was Jayden. He said nothing, but words were not necessary.

**This terrible day was ended with tears, but there appeareda smile at the first sunrose.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally i update i know, but wiht stupid exams, happy i have two weeks vacation so gonne try to put on more. Hope you enjoy it<em>**


	13. A scare

It was early, too early for someone. Mia rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her back ached from sleeping wrong. She cursed to herself. After Emily's clothes have changed, she was sitting beside the bed. She had been dreamless staring at Emily. Before she knew it, she was already sleeping.

With her head on the bed, she woke up. She stretched herself out. She shook her head and hair flew along. As soon as she was better awake she looked back to the bed. Alarmed. No, this could not be? No, impossible. Her eyes widened open, she put her mouth open and was ready to cry. Only there was no sound. Hurriedly she set herself upright, stumbled half out the room, looking for someone. She leaned on the wall for support.

She came eventually in the common room . At the dinner table. She saw many faces. 'Hey' it sounded al togheter. She notified what and pointed in the direction she came from. She was panting. "What's wrong Mia?" Her breathing came in short quick punches. "She is hyperventilating" it sounded in the background, probably Mike. She dropped to her knees. She clutched at her heart. A stabbing pain was formed at that location. She got it tenuous in her head.

A paperback was put at her mouth and nose. "Calm Mia' she heard . In and out, in and out "It did not help much, she became even more panic. She tried to speak, there was only a high squeak out of her throat. "Do not speak, breathe 'Black spots formed before her eyes, the need for air became ever higher.

"It does not work" she heard from afar. A strong arm entwined around her waist. She needed a lot of support, for not to fall down. _ Somebody knelt before her. Her vision was so blurred that she had to concentrate to see who it was. Two soft hands placed on her shoulders. One of the two slipped into her face. It took down her cheek and forced her to look right. All the sound was stolen. She saw red lips move, but heard nothing more. She shook her head slightly. Kevin left of her seemed in a greater panic than her. His face was grave, as usual, but his eyes betrayed him.

The person to her right was Mike, he had the paperback fixed. Self he looked uneasy. Antonio was standing behind the kneeling person. He held his ribs, as if he was in severe pain . In the distance she saw Ji Mentor's silhouette. Then she saw Jayden. He had one hand on her knee and his arm was around the kneeling person. Then that person before her could only be one person.

_EMILY?_

That was enough for the black spots to increase and the darkness call for her.

_'Mia? Mia? "_

_"She comes to '_

_"Mia can you hear me?"_

Her eyes flickered open. It was hard to see where she was. 'Finally,' sighed someone, probably Mike.

"Mm" moaned Mia. She put a hand on her head. "What?" she said confused. With her other hand she looked for support, to sit up .

"No, don't" A firm hand pushed her down again. Not that she had come far. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm okay, I guess" she rubbed her head. "What happened?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you hyperventilating and eventually fainted" In a flash Mia remebered again.

'Emily' she screamed out. She came spontaneously up again. The sheet that just came above her waist , she threw it off. She jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. Although everything still spinning. "Mia, ..."

Too late, she had already disappeared through the door.

She stormed down the hall. "Emily!" she cried. "Emily!" Kitchen, to the kitchen, maybe she's there. "Emily!" No, not here. The kitchen was empty. In all haste she ran out of the kitchen. "Emily!"

'Mia? "

"Not now Antonio" She pushed him aside. "But, Mia!"

"No, I'm looking for Emily! Jayden! "She thumped in Jayden's room. "Jayden!" Uh? "She shot red.

"Oh hi Mia' waved Emily. She was in Jayden's arms on his bed cuddling. Looks like she had their day. ruined "Uh, hi, uh, I'm going" she stumbled. She walked away shameful.

"Mia, wait 'Emily struggled from Jayden's arms. 'Mia!' She followed her into her room.

"Mia, calm down a bit" Emily sat on the bed, was . "You know, I'm not allowed to work up so much" she gasped. Mia fidgeted with her fingers in her lap. She could not believe it. Emily, Emily was okay. "Mia?"

"Sorry, I did not .. You and Jayden and I mean '

'' Mia, relax, okay, we weren't doing anything , just talking "

"Oh, but you never know '

"Okay, that's a conversation I don't want to have" Emily chuckled.

"Mm, yeah," Mia laughed along. "Serena will already have done it '

"Indeed, and twice is twice too much" Emily went straight. "So, okay?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're back '

"I do too"

"Emily?" Kevin stood in the doorway. "Your father is on the line, it's Serena '

* * *

><p><strong>Dum dum duumm<strong>

**So Emily is awake and everything seams normal, but than Serena, whats with her. What do you think?**


	14. Falling down while getting up

**So now you going to discover what is wrong with Serena. The part that is bold is really important  
><strong>

**This is also the last charpter dof everything started with a drink II**

* * *

><p>'Serena? "She took the phone. Mia followed her with her eyes until she left the room. Herself she went also straight. "Well, I'm preparing food 'She walked past Kevin. He monde upward: Help!<p>

Jayden was squatting to meditate. Antonio beside him. While he was completely silent sat, Antonio did open one eye. He was bored. He suppressed a sigh. On the other side of Jayden Mike sat smiling. He looked at Antonio with a challenging stare. Antonio looked back and pursed his lips. He took his hand and touched his shoulder, in his attempt to get from his seated position. Mike frowned and pushed back. Soon the two were in combat. They made no sound, didn't they.

"Meditating" they heard Mentor Ji say and it quickly stopped the two, as if nothing had happened. "Is good for your concentration," he entered. Jayden now make a suppressed smile. "For some poeaple harder than others" he said. Antonio and Mike looked at each other. Jayden went straight. The two locked their eyes.

"I think Antonio and Mike a little too focused to hear you, let them meditate a little longer, I would say a hour or two "He smiled to himself. What will he enjoy this. Mentor Ji nodded and walked away." I think I just saved you, a lot of fun to meditate, boys "He was laughing away." and oh, do not fight, I may decide to get you another hour or so " Jayden dissapeared after Mentor Ji.

"Mentor Ji, wait 'Jayden jogged toward him. "Where is Emily?"

'On the phone with her dad.'

'Her dad, but we aren't allowed to have contact with or family'

"There are exceptions"

'Serena? "

'Serena' Jayden nodded. "Before I forget, Mia cooks' Jayden immediately saw green. "Haha, she is going to make something easy, something that can not taste bad '

"What?"

"ham and cheese sandwiches"

In the meantime with Emily.

"Hey, Dad. How things are going? Great ... No, nothings wrong here. Ah, no, everybody gets hurt sometimes, right? "

"How is everything there? ... Good to hear that and .. "she was interrupted. "Serena, what happened to her?" "You kidding me, no you can not be serious. I mean, no ... no I will not ... it can not be "Emily threw the phone across the room. It fell with a tud to the ground. "I do not believe you!" she shouted. Her whole body trembled. Her head bent downwards.

"Emily!" Jayden came inside. "What?" She shivered visibly and he took her in his arms. Mike came in too, followed by the rest. He saw the phone creasing and took him from the ground. When Emily's arms Jayden felt , she slumped through her knees. Unable to keep herself any longer up. Luckily Jayden had a hold on her. Mike listened to what Emily's father said.

"Yes, sir, understand, sir" He pressed down. Emily still had not looked up, as she hid in Jayden's embarence. There was now sobs heard. "Let it not be true 'he could hear her murmuring.

"Emily's sister, Serena, she passed away" Everyone gasped. The Yellow Samurai Ranger suddenly felt very small. Jayden hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He carried her away. Emily clung to his shirt. "Take it away, take it away 'Jayden looked sadly at her. He knew what she was talking about. The pain. If only he could remove that. He sat her on his bed.

What a weeks. The first break, then Antonio, the injured and now this. They really had no luck. "Serena, Serena" she said repeatedly, without letting him go. Once she felt soft pillow under her head, she rolled onto her stomach and she hid under the blanket. She close the whole world off. Jayden crawled onto the bed, she could feel it. The bed sank a little. He lay beside her. Only to show that he was there for her.

An hour later.

Emily was still crying. The cushion was now soaking wet and she was tired. Tired of crying and tired of this hassle. She got almost no air under the blanket and hit it off her. She saw Jayden's sleepy face. She immediately felt guilty. She swallowed. She tried to be the boss of her tears when she struggled to her feet. She forced herself on both er legs.. She knew to make it at the door. Her heart in thousand pieces. She had lost Serena, her big sister. Why?

She felt a wreck. Everything had collapsed, but really everything. She had to get out, she had a choking feeling. It was a miracle that she saw nobody on the way out.. She grabbed her jacket and went outside. She was not going to hurry back there. She needed space.

Two hours later. Jayden awoke and immediately noticed who was missing. He went looking and didn't found her . Alarm. "We must find her before she hurts herself." The group split up. Mia and Mike to the park. Kevin and Antonio towards the harbor, and Jayden to the city.

Everyone hoped she had done nothing stupid. When he saw golden curls, he knew that he had found her. Emily sat in a pub not far from him. "She wouldn't have drunk alcohol, right? 'He rushed inside. Emily sat hunched at the bar. Jayden sat beside her. 'Em? "She did not move. 'Em?'

"Leave me alone" came the replie muffled. 'Em, everyone is worried "She said nothing. "Come back, please" pleaded Jayden. He put a hand on her back. The bartender came up to him.

"She drank something?" he asked softly. "Only a Coke and two cocktails, no more, I thought it didn't seemed a good idea '

"Okay, thanks, how much do I have you?" He pulled out his wallet . He was presented with the bill.

"Thanks," said Jayden before he pulled Emily out of the bar stool and outside. After a few minutes it appeared that she could not walk. In a simple movement Jayden swept her into his arms. "Emily " he shook head .

* * *

><p>"Emily!" exclaimed Antonio. Kevin and he were already at the end of the harbor. "Where can she be? 'Antonio sighed. Kevin walked a bit from him. The guilt came flooding back. "At first I so rude and jealous and now she lost Serena 'he thought. "I can only do one thing now, be there for her, just like the rest. I have to show that I'm sorry to her and that I am there. '<p>

"Antonio!" he was called from his mind. He looked up. Kevin had his Samuraizer in his hand. "Jayden has Emily" He nodded. "Let's go," he said.

* * *

><p>Jayden Emily gently laid on the bed. She looked awful. She had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair faded and her skin was whiter than ever. Very helpful, he helped her out of her sweater, then took her shoes off and pulled the sheet over her. He pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. "You're me someone, you'll quickly get into trouble, right?" he talked to himself. "You're worried people quickly" He took her hand in his. He planted a kiss on her knuckles. "You will be okay, Em. it'll be fine. We are here for you when you wake up '<p>

A few hours later, Emily was still not awake. She gave no sign of waking up or any response of life outside her chest that went up and down. The fact that she was still asleep proved that she needed a rest. She had it not really easy. When her sister became ill, she bacame a Samurai. She trained and stood a little behind the rest. The hope that her sister was getting better, had been there. But all hope vanished like snow before the sun

Jayden saw something on the nightstand and took it. It was the letter from Serena. This was a letter from a time ago, but he read it and got tears in his eyes.

_My dear little sister Emily,_

_I hope everything goes well there and that you have defeated a lof of Nighlocks._

_I wanted you to know that it goes well with me. Even better._

_According to the doctors will take some time before I'm back on my feet._

_But do not worry, we'll be together again soon._

_Love from your sister Serena_

_ps. I heard you have an admirer._

_See you soon._

His heart broke. This letter had given all hope and that was now gone. No hope means no love or light. Your heart fills with darkness. He would do everything to protect her. He would not let het be a wreck from her emotions . No, he would get her laugh. How long it would last. He swallowed and put his forehead against her limp hand and sighed. Was there only one way to take the pain away. If only he could take her place. You canvmake many wishes, but not all wishes come true. A small smile reached his lips when he start thinking when he started to like Emily. _The smootie._

'Jayden? "The door squeaked open.

'Antonio? "He pulled a failed smile.

"There's a letter for your" Antonio handed a yellow envelope with his name. He got a anoying and tightness.

'Thank you' Antonio nodded.

"How is she?" he asked.

'No change temporarily'

'Ah, okay 'Antonio left the room uncomfortable. Jayden put Emily's hand down and grabbed the envelope with both hands. His lower lip quivered with nerves. Quietly he opened it. He took the letter out. He matured him. This letter seemed very important even if he had not read it yet.

**Dear Jayden,**

**If you read this, I'm gone. I know it is unexpected and this will bring many problems. I'm sorry. But I tried to be there as long as possible for Emily. I have called a couple of times with her in secret . It was important for her and also for me. Do not worry, Mentor Ji knew from it.**

**Now you read this I will tell you a few things. You have probably read the letter in which I said I got better, that was in the beginning so. But I declined. My immune system was not so strong. This I have concealed for Emily. I did not want to worry her, particularly not when I heard what was happening with Antonio and you break up. This is a few days before I die. The doctors have not told me this, but I felt it coming.**

**I want to ask a favor, a very important one. I know (although it is not told me) that you guys will be together again. I want you to care very well for my little sister. Care for her, where I have failed. Make sure she come over my death. Don't let her fall into a depression. After everything I've heard from you, I know I can trust you. Break her heart , I come to haunt you. Let her alone or hurt her/let her in pain, and I make your lifelike hell even when I'm not alive.**

**If you ever want to marry my sister, I give you my blessing. I've neverheard her happier when she called and told me about you.. And I hope you will make her happy. Give her the life and the family I could not be. Be there for her when long dark days strikes her. Be there for her when the pain is unbearable. Be there for her forever and ever. She needs you, I could not be there for her.**

**She is now where I should have been, but I have no regrets that she is there. I'm glad she met you Jayden. Do not disappoint me.**

**Greetings Serena, those no longer here.**

**Say to Emily that I love her very much and my heart and soul will always be with her.**

The tears ran down his cheeks now in pools. They sky was crying with him. Like he read every word with him. He clutched the letter in his hands. So much love was there in this letter. His very own heart hurt from it. He would not disappoint Serena, never. He would protect Emily. He looked up.

"I do not know if you can hear me Serena, but I promise you, I will be there for her, I will take care of her and never leave her. You were a very good sister to her, you didn't failed it being her sister. You didn't shoot her to short. I will tell her, I will tell her how much you loved her. I will say what you wrote to me, though I know you not, I will never forget you. In my mind you're here with me, with Emily, with us. "he took breath.

"You can count on me Serena"

_"I know that Jayden"_

**the end**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying now, it was really hard to typ this part, this part is very emotional not that others are used from me, but I had a feeling that I had to do this, so I hope you like it a little. Let me know what you think<strong>


End file.
